


Photos

by AzzureThunder, Sumariajane



Series: A Softer World [8]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2014 Winter Olympics, M/M, Promises, drunk favors, sochi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzureThunder/pseuds/AzzureThunder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumariajane/pseuds/Sumariajane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I can’t have you, could you ask whoever can to take pictures?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photos

Tj could barely breathe under all the praise from his teammates. The game against the Russians was amazing, it was beautiful, and he couldn't be happier that he did that, for them, for America. But it got even better when Kane danced by him, whispering drunkenly in his ear, "Whatever, dude, whatever you want. A favor, you got it." before grabbing onto Kessel and forcing the older man to have way piggyback him to his room. The brunette chuckled and watched, but he could hear his heart pounding, jumping up in his throat at the few drunken whispers. "Whatever you want." Tj knew what he wanted, but how should he ask for it?

Maybe when the Olympics were over, didn't want to distract anyone of course. Yes, he would defiantly track Kane down before h left back to Chicago.

Tj had been eyeing Kaner weirdly during practice, the WHOLE practice. So not only was Kaner hung-over but he was also very annoyed at a certain baby faced player he mostly hated. Thankfully the winger didn't pester him during practice, well other than watching him. When they got to the locker room however the distance between the two of them disappeared and TJ was invading his space but not saying anything. Kaner turned to look at the invader of his space and glared at him. "What do you want? I didn't like flash my dick at you or punch you last night, did I?"

The 27 year old chuckled, "I'm pretty sure everyone has seen your dick Kane, but that's not what I want." He says, swallowing and eyes glancing about before settling on the blonde, "You said you'd do me a favor. Just one, but whatever I wanted. And I know what I want." He says, voice dropping a few octaves lower so not to draw too much attention. "I'll tell you after our last game though; I don't want it to be a distraction."

Kaners lets out a frustrated noise. There is nothing worse than wondering what someone was going to ask you, especially before a game. Which is something that TJ should know. Kaner had no idea what TJ was going to ask, especially with how creepy he had been but so many possible scenarios ran through his mind. As much as Kaner hated to admit it he knew a bunch about the other man. Since he had started dating Jonny it had gotten worse. Many of the stories Jonny had about college started with “And Osh ..." so much so thank Kaner had gotten to the point where he would just kiss Jonny so he didn't have to hear about him anymore. Kaner will admit without his nap he plays like shit... and he will admit, he played like shit in the game.

The Blue's winger hissed at the end of the game, and hung his head, they still had a chance at bronze but goddamn Canada . . . and damn Jonny. . . . Seeing him again rejuvenated Tj's desire for his favor, and tracked the smaller blonde down, pounding on his door until he was allowed in, Paul Martin glaring at him, but the winger couldn't care less. "Hiya, need to talk to the gremlin. Let me in? Or push him out, I can deal with either, but I'd rather it be in privet." He rambles off, the ginger giving an exasperated eye roll and letting him in, and let himself out. Tj smiles at the closed door and wanders over to what he believes is Kaner's bed, and flops down, waiting for the other to arise from the shower.

Kaner hears banging on the door and assumes it is someone for Pauly, like it had been the last few days. It gets quiet and Kaner stays in the shower, letting the hot water run down his body, taking the loss with it. Losing was hard, especially at the Olympics and when you knew it was at least partially your fault. The room is still quiet when he gets out of the shower, wrapping a towel low on his hips before going back to the room. What Kaner is not expecting to see is TJ lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Kaner will never admit it but he screams like his sister do when they watch a horror movie. Which to be honest, this is a bit like a horror movie.

Tj yelps and dissolves into a fit of laughter, almost rolling off the bed from the force. "Holy shit, you can hit some high notes. That was beautiful." He takes a few deep breathes before sitting straight, raising an eyebrow at the smaller man. "You gonna stay over there all day? Because we need to talk. And badly. I need to cash in that favor like . . .now. So you can't back out." He says, sitting up against the headboard and patting the bed. "You might want to sit down for this."

Pat sighs loudly before dropping his towel and pulling on a pair of boxers. Drunken promises of Pat's are normally sexual and if he promises TJ he was going to give him a blow job this could end badly. Pat turns and looks at TJ still sitting on the bed and makes a face. "If I promised like a blow job or something.... no, can't do it, I mean look at your face- no!"

Tj's face was twisted in a mix of laughter and pain, "No, I want nothing like that. I just . . ." He bites his lip looking much younger than his 27 years, his eyes clouded over with long forgotten promises. "I know you’re dating Jonny, and that you haven't told anyone about it. But he promised me as well, back in college, that if I couldn't have him, I could ask whoever did to take pictures, snapshots of what I couldn't keep." He takes a breathe and looks up at the blonde, eyes determined. "I want to cash in, I want you to send me pictures of him."

Pat's eyes get really big and he shakes his head. "We're not dating. I don't know who told you that but no. we are just really good friend." He says, his normal explanation when people say or imply that Pat and Jonny were dating. "So, I can't do that." he says looking down at the carpet. He and Jonny had decided to tell no one they were dating, not even Kaner's sister knew and if Jonny had told TJ... well Pat would be both surprised and a bit hurt.

"Fine. Then you’re not, I really don't care." He says standing up and crossing the short distance between them. Tj grabs the younger’s shoulders, forcing him to look at him, "Don't back out on a promise, If you have to talk to Jonny first or something, I don't care, I just want pictures, of him doing anything. I don't care if their professional as shit, and only of him on the ice. You promised to owe me a favor. This is what I want Kane."

Kane looks into TJ eyes and nods. Tj lets his shoulders go and walks out of the room and Kaner falls back onto the bed and grabs his phone from the night stand and just stares at it. Jonny and Pat had agreed to not talking during the Olympics, not wanting to communicate with the enemy. Pat puts the phone back down on the bed next to him before quickly picking it up and forwarding a picture Jonny had sent him the day before they flew over to Sochi. Jonny had just put a sour candy in his mouth and was making a funny face. Jonny hated sour things and Pat had been trying to get him to eat the candy for 3 days, Jonny had gotten so annoyed he had done it

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't until the plane ride back to Chicago, and a sad-kicked-puppy-Kaner tried to take a picture of Jonny for the 5th time in twenty minutes, (giving up with a sigh and a pout each time), that the captain switched seats and halfway curled into his blonde, "What is it? Do I have something on my face?" He asks, trying to joke, and stuffing his medal into his shirt so it didn't bounce against his teammate’s arm. "You keep trying to take a picture, I'm assuming it’s for blackmail."

Pat smiles for a few seconds before shaking his head. "Your old Frat bro wants pictures of you. I was stupid enough to tell him I owed him a favor after that crazy shoot out." He says snapping a picture of the blush crawling up Jonny's neck. "He thinks we are dating." Pat says letting a bit more hurt seep into his voice. Pat had been thinking about what TJ had said nonstop.

The captain blinks a few times before shrugging back in his seat, biting his lip, a guilty sad look on his face. "It was a promise, that I barely even remembered, The I would tell him if I even fell in love, with the one person who would always have me . . ." He says quietly, almost unheard if Patrick wasn't listening so close. "I didn't tell him WHO it was . . . but He's smart and probably figured it out. According to Sharp I have a 'Kaner-face' or something equally lovesick." He says swallowing . . . glancing up at the other man, "How mad are you at me?"

Pat sighs not half as mad at Jonny as he was before. "Yeah you kind of do..." He says before putting his warm hand on Jonny's thigh. "Since he figures it out, can I tell one of my sisters? God knows I could use someone to talk to about your weird constipated Canadian robot ness..." He says a small smile gracing his features.

The Canadian nods, a small smile on his face, "Sure. Whichever one you want." He says, grabbing Kaner's phone and snapping a quick selfie of them, Toews pressing a gentle kiss to the blonde's cheek. "Send that one to him, yeah?" He says quietly, shifting in his chair until he was closer to Pat as he could get, ready for the long flight. 

\------------------------

It had been a few months since the olympics, Kaner had been sending pretty tame pictures of Jonny. A picture of Jonny without his shirt, the dark blue hickey gracing the captain's peck, a picture of Jonny's ass in boxers with the question "Do you think they will split if he squats?" Jonny and him had talked and now Pat knew WAY too much about TJ's dick and honestly if Pat didn't know he had Jonny for forever he would be jealous. But tonight Pat was determined to make TJ realize what he didn't have anymore. Pat had been teasing Jonny all day with glancing touches, seductive looks, suggestive comments. So when he told Jonny he wanted to fuck him, he knew the answer was going to be yes. 

That night Pat sent TJ a picture of Jonny on his hands and knees, ass in the air completely fucked out, Pat's cum oozing out of the captain's ass.  
And all of St. Louis would swear they heard a wail of frustrated happiness and despair echo through the air that night.


End file.
